A demi-goddess twist
by kamikazy
Summary: Okay so, we all know about Cassie's parents right, archaeologist falls in love with Zeus? child joins an elite team of teenage superheroes? we've also heard story's of the original team turning into babies, well what if one fateful night, Cassie's aunt Ar
1. Chapter 1

YJ: Young babies (Season 2 team)

A/N: Re edit- Cassie is still OOC and you might as well just classify this as an AU

It was a very simple day; NW had given orders to the new team members.

"Beast Boy; you, Impulse and Blue Beetle go stop a bank robbery down on main and 3rd street." NW told the three boys.

He had given everyone else orders all but,

"Wonder Girl…"

The blonde stated "I know, stay here, work on my stealth." Her usual bubbly voice had a monotone hint to it.

"Cassie, are you okay?" NW asked

"Yeah, I'm fine NW." Cassie replied dismissively

Her eyes told a different story. She seemed upset about something, hurt. But being dismissed for another mission couldn't have upset her that much could it?

"Hey, Cassie you need help with your art homework?" Karen 'Bumblebee' Beecher asked the younger blonde.

"Nah, I'm good." Cassie told the older teen,

"Cassie, are you feeling alright? I mean you're usually always drawing or coloring or something, you love art almost more than you love saving people and that's saying something." Karen asked

As she spoke she grabbed the art book from Cassie's bag, it was heavy like a textbook, and she handed it to the girl,

"Go on open it." Karen coaxed the teen

"You mean this big book of 'why bother I'm never gonna be as good as them' yeah, no, thank you." Cassie inquired

"Oh, Cassie, that's bull and you know it." Karen tutted at the blonde.

"I don't know, Emily didn't think so." Cassie muttered

"Emily, _Emily Gomez_?" Karen inquired

"Maybe…" Cassie stated nervously

"Is that girl still messing with you?" Karen asked

"It's nothing, Karen, I can handle her and the 'snob mob' I'll be fine." Cassie told her

Suddenly there was a 'Whoosh' and a flash of yellow and red

"Hey, this pretty neat, Cassandra did you draw this?" Wally asked

He was holding a picture of him, Megan, Kaldur, Artemis, NW well back then Robin, Roy and Connor all in chibi form in the uniforms

"Yeah, I was bored; I was dismissed for another mission, _again._" As she said the word 'Again' she glared over in NW's direction

Okay so she was a bit bitter about that

"Well, I keep on telling you work on your stealth." NW told the girl

Cassie opened her mouth to say it when her phone rang

"Hello? Hi mom, I'm at the cave, um let me ask…" she covered her phone and turned to NW

"My mom has to work late is it cool if I crash here for the night?" Cassie asked NW

"Yeah, it's fine." NW told the blonde.

"Hey, Mom, NW said it was fine, I know, I will, I make no promises, it's Friday, mom. Oh, I see, alright, love you too, bye." Cassie's tone went from annoyed to upset in a manner of seconds.

"Hey, Cassie is everything alright?" NW asked

"Peachy, just fan-damn-tactically, fucking, peachy" Cassie answered

"How's your mom?" Karen asked

"Well, let's see, she's never home, and when she is she's always busy, now I find out that she's pregnant, plus the fact that she lost her job and her pension, and… and… and…" Cassie broke off of her rambling because the fact that she was now sobbing,

"Oh, you poor thing, well a new baby that must be exciting, huh Cass, you get to be a big sister."

"Nuh-uh, because my mom lost her job she's became an alcoholic, and I'm afraid CPS might come and take us away." Cassie shook her head childishly.

"Hey, Cassie does you really think that'll happen?" Wall asked the blonde

"I don't know!" Cassie cried frustrated she threw her hands in the air,

"Recognize Beast Boy; B19, recognize Blue Beetle, B22, Recognize Impulse B23." The zeta beam announced

"Hey, Cassie, what's up?" Garfield asked

"Ahh!" Cassie yelled in annoyance and frustration getting up in a huff

"Okay, what's gotten into her?" Bart 'Impulse' Allen questioned

Before NW could respond they heard

"Team; there's been an incident at the Sandsmark residency, go check it out. Batman out."

"Okay, so do we tell Cassie, about this or not?" Karen asked

"No, she's got enough on her plate." NW stated

As they arrived at the scene in the foyer laid Dr. Helena Sandsmark, as dead as a door nail.

"My, god what are we gonna tell Cassie?" Karen asked

"The truth, her mother was murdered." NW stated

The group headed back to the cave where the zeta beam announced their arrival

They heard piano playing in the back ground and a soft melodious voice singing;

"I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation

I'm searching for a song tonight

I'm changing all of the stations"

As the voice continued singing the team made their way to the sound

"I like to think that we had it all

We drew a map to a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh baby why did you run away?"

The team couldn't find the voice that easily it was as if it floated through several doors.

"I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights"

But without a doubt they knew it was Cassie singing, but what or who could she be singing about?

"But I wonder where were you?

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you?

When all the roads you took came back to me"

Her voice was filled with longing and disappointment

"Now I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you"

And just like the song suggested the team had followed her voice like a map.

"I hear your voice in my sleep at night

Hard to resist temptation

'Cause something strange has come over me

Now I can't get over you

No, I just can't get over you"

Had she known about her mother's unexpected death? Nah

"I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights"

Could she of been singing about her parents?

"But I wonder where were you?

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you?

When all the roads you took came back to me"

Her voice was so gentle, and sweet it seemed almost fitting

"So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Oh to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you"

Her voice rang out clearly; you could hear the sob creeping up in her voice

"But I wonder where were you?

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you?

When all the roads you took came back to me"

As she sang her voice got softer and quieter, but that didn't matter because the team was standing right behind her.

"So I'm following the map that leads to you"

She finished the song with a soft note, Robin's gloved hand meeting her shoulder, and she placed her own hand on top of it.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Wally questioned the girl

"It's not that valuable of a skill, Wally." Cassie stated dejectedly.

"Are you crazy?" Bart inquired

"No, I suffer from insanity and I enjoy every minute of it." Cassie stated teasingly

"So, I heard Batman say something about my place, what's up?" Cassie asked

"It's your mom, she's…" Jamie began

"Is she okay, what about the baby?" Cassie rambled

"Cassie, I'm so sorry, but they're dead." Karen told the girl

"Damn it" Cassie hissed in Greek

"Cassie, I just heard are you alright, my dear?" Wonder woman asked flying in concerned for her niece and protégé

"Let me get back to you on that Aunt Diana…" Cassie trailed off as if she was thinking

"Okay, so how the hell did my mom die?!" Cassie's voice had an ordering tone to it

"We have reasons to believe that she was murdered." Karen stated

"Okay so new question; who the fuck killed my mom?!" Cassie screeched in an upset and demanding tone

"We don't know sorry Cassie; do you have any family members left?" Wally questioned

Cassie pointed to Diana

"Aunt Diana is the last person left." She stated dejectedly

"Isn't Diana your adoptive aunt?" Garfield inquired

'_**Not helping, Garfield'**_ Megan told her 'Brother' mentally

'_**Oh, noted.' **_Garfield told his 'Sister'

"Hey! If ya'll have something to say then say it to my face, I'm not gonna stand here while you think about me behind my back… West get your head out of the gutter!" Cassie yelled and stormed off

"Cassie, where are you going?" Karen asked

"Kitchen. Ice cream. You better pray that there's chocolate." Cassie grounded out

"That was a bit uncalled for." Jamie stated to no one in particular

"She'll be just fine, just leave her be for now." Diana told the teens

"Richard, you should know that Helena entrusted me with Cassandra's safety and so in turn I have entrusted you with her safety." Diana told NW

"I know, but what can I do?" NW asked

"Richard, she needs the team now more than ever, and as much as she hates to admit it, but she's broken, please tread lightly, her heart has already been broken, please do not shatter it in the process of healing it." Diana stated patting the boy on his head as she would have done when he was a kid

"I will, Aunt Diana." NW stated

"Aunt Diana, how can they help, I would have thought that you would have known that my heart can't possibly break." Cassie interrogated her aunt

"True, you heart may not be able to break, but that doesn't mean they can't help fix it, you are strong, so much stronger than you realize, you will get through this and your heart will heal. I promise my dear" Diana told her niece

"I'll be okay?" Cassie asked her aunt, it was the same question she had asked her mother when she met her father and had gotten her powers

"My dearest child, you have always been safe here, and you always will be." Diana told Cassie kissing the top of her head

"I love you, Aunt Diana." Cassie murmured into Diana's tunic

"I love you too, my dear one." Diana told her niece

"Come on, Cassie its late try and get some sleep." Bart told the girl

"Mmh?" Cassie questioned swaying on her feet already asleep

"Cassie, are you up?" Garfield asked poking the girl on the nose causing her to fall backwards right into Tim's arms

"Woah, she's out of it, come on help me get her up on the couch." Timothy 'Robin' Drake told his team mates

"Shouldn't we take her to her room?" Bart questioned

"Nah, she'll be comfortable anywhere." Tim replied

"Okay, for someone with super strength, she's surprisingly light." Tim stated hefting the girl up and onto the couch."

"She's petite." Artemis replied

"You guys don't know?" Karen inquired

"Know what?" Wall questioned Karen's questioned

"Cassandra is a recovering anorexic."

"Wait so Cassie was suffering from anorexia?" Tim asked flabbergasted

"Yes, I assumed you knew." Karen replied

Gently moving her blonde bangs from her eyes Artemis stated

"Sometimes it's hard to believe she's a superhero, she looks so much like a little girl."

"That's because she is one, Cassie is still only 14 a few months younger than Timothy and a few months older than Garfield." Megan replied softly

"We should let her sleep." Dick stated

As they turned to leave they heard panicked whimpering.

"No, Father, I'm sorry! Father let me go you're hurting me! Please forgive me!" Cassie cried

"Cassandra, wake up!" Kaldur told the girl

Icy blue eyes met steel gray ones as Cassandra grabbed on to Kaldur's tunic

"I wish it was me who had died instead, maybe then father wouldn't hate me." Cassie muttered

"Cassandra, you do not mean that." Kaldur told the girl

"But I do, it was my fault that the hydra killed Sierra, it was my fault that my brother; Jason died avenging our sister. It was my fault that…"

"Cassie, how older where you when Sierra and Jason died?" Artemis asked

Cassie held up a finger

"Do you need a moment?" Garfield asked

"I was one, a year old, one month, one day, one hour, one minute and one second, when Sierra was killed and 2 minutes later Jason followed."

"How do you remember that?" Artemis questioned

"Photographic memory, a blessing and a curse in their own rights."

"Give us examples." Wally stated

"Alright, seeing the look on Tim's face when I kick his ass in training, total blessing, seeing you eat a curse hands down, sorry but I'm pretty sure that your mom taught you not to eat with your mouth open." Cassie replied

A roar of thunder appeared from the sky and Cassie's once blue eyes flashed gold

"Cassie, are you aware that your eyes turns gold?" Garfield asked

"Oh, yeah with my father being Zeus my eyes turn his sacred color whenever there's a storm." Cassie replied going back to sleep

Soon the team fell asleep as well not realizing that in the sky above the Olympians where talking

"Cassandra thinks that I blame her for the death of Sierra and Jason, Artemis what do I do?" Zeus asked his daughter

"I will take care of it father." The goddess stated

With the sly smile the goddess walked down to the cave via magic staircase and turned four teens into babies, this included her niece, Timothy, Bart and Garfield.

Looking at her handiwork Artemis smiled and head back to the clouds

The team was sure in a surprise.


	2. What happened

Nightwing had walked in to the cave after a long night of protecting Blǘdhaven it was almost as bad as Gotham City. All the young hero wanted was a cup of coffee and a well-deserved five minute nap, but what he saw was more than he asked for. Somehow, _someone_ managed to turn the four youngest members of the team into babies, the only thought that ran through Nightwing's head was 'Oh shit, the league is gonna kill me'.

"Team, get out here!" Nightwing called his voice startling the sleeping babies awake, and they let out a loud cry.

"Whoa!" Wally exclaimed "They look just like, Garfield, Timmy, Cassie and Bart."

Megan flew in "Wally, I think that those are Garfield, Timmy, Cassie and Bart."

The ginger speedster looked closer "Yep, those are definitely the kids." The team had taken to calling the four teens 'the kids' due to the fact that they were the youngest of the team.

Artemis stated "And um their clothes are too big for them." It was true; their uniforms were too big for them.

Nightwing pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Batman, trouble at the cav-." He was cut off when Wally tackled him,

"Dude are you nuts, do you know what's gonna happen when the league find out that the kids turned into babies? They're gonna kill us, especially Diana!" Wally questioned,

"Nightwing, Nightwing come in." Batman he instructed.

"Oh, stop it you guys." Artemis hissed, grabbing the phone she stated

"Sorry about that sir, this is Artemis; Robin, Cassie, Garfield and Bart where turned into babies." She explained,

"Thank you, but why hasn't Nightwing told me himself?" Batman questioned

"Sir, Nightwing and Wally have decided that they would rather tussle than grow up." Artemis explained

"We will be right there." Batman stated in his monotone voice.

"Yes, sir." Artemis stated the French-Vietnamese blonde teen ending the transmission.

The team looked at the spitfire blonde; they had no idea what to do now.

'Up…I want up.' A small voice interrupted the team's mental conversation, it was female.

"I think that Cassie wants up." Karen replied, picking up the small blonde, thankfully her shirt was long enough to fit like a dress or a nightie. Also whoever turned them into babies was smart enough to put them in diapers.

"Justice league, welcome." announced the female electronic voice of the zeta beam, and out walked the league, the entire league minus Captain Marvel due to the fact that he was at school.

'Uncle, uncle, auntie, batsy' the four baby teens mentally cried reaching for their caretakers.

"What happened?" Dinah inquired

'Awty happened, dang it, what happened to my voice, I sound like I'm thwee.' Cassie stated mentally as she could not physically talk.

"Artemis…" Barry began

'No silly, not Ollie's Awty, the goddess Awtemis.' Cassie giggled

"What do you mean?" Dinah questioned

'My aunt Awtemis must have heawd ouw convewsation last night, and decide to tuwn the fouw of us into babies.' Cassie explained

'Um, how long will be stuck like this? Because I miss being able to swear' Garfield asked mentally

'Garfield Mark Logan, you shouldn't be swearing in the first place.' Megan mentally scolded her younger brother.

'Noted.' He mumbled

'Wait what's gonna happen now?' Bart asked genuinely curious

"Well, sport we should probably tell your grandmamma." Barry stated holding the now young Bart Allen

"Also Cassie, we should tell your mo…" Oliver trailed off when he noticed that the entire team was giving him the *NO! DON'T!* universal signal (You know the whole waving your hand back and forth by your throat?)

Apparently Cassie knew what he was gonna say because Cassie began to bawl

'Auntie Diana, I want my mommy!' squirming in Karen's arm reaching for her aunt.

"Hush my dear, don't you worry about thing." Diana cooed

"J.J and Sierra wouldn't want you to freak out." She continued

'O-o-okay, fow J.J and Siewwa.' Cassie thought then stated mentally

'Wait, how am I supposed to do concewts, my band is booked fow the weekend, how am I supposed to write ouw songs?'

"I wasn't aware you were in a band, Cassandra." Diana stated

'Surpwise, you might have heawd of us we'we called 'Fictional weality' but we'we mowe of a punk-pop, altewnative band.'

Zatanna asked "Wait, your band is 'Fictional Reality'?"

'Yep, I write the songs and we'we an all-giwl gwoup well almost, thewe's one guy, he's hawmless but, he's a good singew, Mikey.' Cassie explained

"Do you have a song on you?" Barry asked honestly curious

'Yep, plug in my IPod, its password protected it's um 'Manners' but in number form' Cassie explained

The scarlet speedster and out poured a voice that honestly didn't match Cassie's demeanor

"Ohoh oh oh ohoh

Ohoh oh oh ohoh

Someone should teach you some manners" Cassie's voice rang out

"I wish I had a camera" A young man sang back up

"I think you've got more nerve than you've got tact" Emma

"I wanna take a picture" the boy sang once more

"Of the look when your words bite you back" Dylnn

"Remember how I shut you out just like that" Mikey

"What do you see when you close your eyes?" Charlee

"Do you sleep?" Mikey

"I know you do and I'm not surprised" Berlynn

"While your ego keeps your warm" Winter

"It's burning" Mikey

"All the bridges that you swore" Rowan

"Would never fall" Mikey

"We tried, oh, we tried" Girls

"What goes around comes around" Girls

"And now it's right back here to haunt you" Girls

"We tried, oh, we tried" girls

"I earned my wings teaching guys like you

To keep their mouth shut, so keep your mouth shut" Mikey

"I might have lost what I found" Dylnn

"But I'm right back here" Emma

"To haunt you" Charlee

"Ohoh oh oh ohoh" Rowan

…and now I'm right back here" Winter

"You're so transparent" Mikey

"I see straight through your empty chest" Cassie

"And spineless back" Dylnn

"I've seen enough not to trust" Mikey

"I think enough is enough" Emma

"You got too close" Mikey

"You know I'm terrible" Cassie

"At keeping track of sleep" Charlee

"It always seems to sneak away" Mikey

"Along with wolves like you" Winter

"Dressed as counted sheep" Rowan

"We tried, oh, we tried" Berlynn

"I kept my mouth shut, I kept my mouth shut" Mikey

"What goes around comes around" Emma

"And now it's right back here to haunt you" Cassie

"We tried, oh, we tried" Girls

"I earned my wings teaching guys like you

to keep their mouth shut, so keep your mouth shut" Mikey

"I might have lost what I found" Berlynn

"But I'm right back here" Rowan

"To haunt you" Winter

"HEY!" Charlee

"It always seems to slip away" Dylnn

"I'm taking back what is mine" Emma

"What is left stays here to haunt you" Cassie

"Hey!" Mikey

"It always seems to slip away " Rowan

"Don't even know what you lost" Berlynn

"But I hope this will remind you" Winter

"You could never be honest" Mikey

"Remind you" Rowan

"You're not the first or the last I promise" Mikey

"We tried, oh, we tried" Cassie

"I kept my mouth shut, I kept my mouth shut" Mikey

"What goes around comes around" Dylnn

"And now it's right back here to haunt you" Cassie

"We tried, oh, we tried" Girls

"I earned my wings teaching guys like you

To keep their mouth shut, so keep your mouth shut" Mikey

"I might have lost what I found" Winter

"But I'm right back here" Berlynn

"To haunt you" Emma

"Ohh oh oh ohhh" Dylnn

"And now I'm right back here" Charlee

"ohh oh oh ohhh" Berlynn

"And now I'm right back here to haunt you" Cassie

The song ended and everyone stared at the now infant Cassie

'What?' Cassie questioned

"Okay, we knew you were talented but this is something else." Oliver stated

'Thank you, thank you very much.' Cassie cooed in her baby voice imitating Elvis Presley

Barry asked "What do you call that song?"

Cassie smiled "Manners."

Suddenly the zeta beam went off welcoming the Captain

The now 15 year superhero was exhausted not from being a superhero all day but he was in hell for about a good six hours.

"Hey, Cap how was school?" Barry asked

"I'm pretty sure that you meant to say 'Hell' Barry." The teen stated

'Billy!' Bart called out the auburn haired speedster reaching for the ebony haired teen

"Bart!" the young hero called crouching down so the young hero could toddle over to him

"Hi, buddy want to tell me what happened?" he questioned

'Cassie's stupid aunt.'

'Hey take that back Bawtholomew Henwy Allen!' Cassie screeched squirming out of her aunt's arm about to charge the young speedster

'Make me Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark.' Bart teased before racing away

Cassie didn't say anything except she stalked up to him and she requested

'Megan pleases sevew the link between evewyone but Bawt and I.'

Megan did so and the young blonde lifted the boy by his t-shirt

'I am vewy disappointed in you, I thought you whewe my fwiend but I guess I thought incowwectly'

The blonde sat the boy down and sauntered to Megan and tugged on the hem of her skirt

'Hello, is it okay if I reconnect the rest of us?' Megan asked

'Yeah.' Cassie answered

'Oh, Bawt' the blonde stated

'Yeah, Cassie?' the speedster inquired

'I'm weally mad at you.' Cassie stated

Bart looked a bit upset, before his face became enlightened with an idea

'Bart, what are you planning?' Tim err Robin asked

'Whoa, the all-knowing Robin hasn't gotten a clue.' Bart stated I mock awe

Tim would have been upset except he couldn't not when Cassie let out a cute child sounding giggle.

'Was that a giggle I detect?' Bart inquired

Cassie automatically went back to mad and decided that hey since she was stuck as a baby she might as well act like one so she crossed her arm and lifted her head, the universal signal for *I'm mad at you but I'll forget in like five minutes*

The auburn speedster looked crestfallen then he had an idea, he raced out one of the exits and came back a few seconds later holding a flower crown so delicately weaved and all thorns cut off

'Cassie, milady.' Bart stated

The league and the team looked amused save Tim who looked slightly miffed

The blonde turned around and Bart placed the flower crown on top of Cassie's golden blonde head, and bowed

'I'm very sorry that I hurt your feelings, please forgive me?' Bart questioned

'Of cowse silly, I can't hold a gwudge on my fwiends.' Cassie exclaimed hugging the young speedster

'Wait, Zee, how long will we be stuck like this and how old are we?' Garfield asked

'I'm guessing you guys…'

'Hey, I'm a giwl; I don't make an idiot out of myself on puwpose. No offense.'

The league and the team stated in union "Some taken."

'Any who, I' m guessing between the ages of two and three.' Zatanna answered shifting slightly

'Also I'm not sure how long you will be like this, sorry.'

Cassie sauntered over to the Magician

'It's okay, Zee, you'we still my favowite magician.'

A/N: Hey it's me, sorry this took forever and it might not be what you were expecting but I tried and it's like 4 in the morning, so enjoy. Also the song I used was 'Manners' by We Are The In crowd

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


	3. redo

A/N

Hello, my dear readers.

After careful considerations I have decide to delete my stories and start them over, try to better them and make them all around more easier to read. I will also work on giving each story an assigned day of the week to work on, but it will not be easy as I am still in school full time. So I very much appreciate all the patience you guys have had, and I wish to continue thanking you for your patience. If you have any questions or concerns please don't to hesitate to PM, it might take awhile for each chapter of the new stories to come out as I have yet to restart them but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for your utmost patience as I try to sort out my stories. Once again don't hesitate to PM about any questions or concerns you might have.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


End file.
